prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hoshina Hikaru
|song = Imagination☆Halation☆彡 |appearances = *Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure *Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure: Hoshi no Uta ni Omoi wo Komete *Pretty Cure Miracle Universe *Pretty Cure Miracle Leap: Min'na to no Fushigi na 1 Nichi}} is one of the five main characters of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure. Hikaru's alter ego is and she is known as the Pretty Cure of Stars. Her catchphrase is , which was inherited from her father. Bio Appearance As a civilian, Hikaru has hot pink hair with an ahoge sticking upwards in a curl styled in twin tails with a blue hairband on her head with a yellow star and two little circles on the left side and small yellow hair beads at the bottom. She also has pink eyes. She wears a pink off the shoulder top with a grilled white trim around the top and frilled sleeves. She wears blue overalls over the top with a pink and gold belt and frills at the edge of the shorts along with pink sneakers with frilly pink socks. She wears her Star Color Pendant around her neck. As Cure Star, her hair becomes long and bigger, and forms big round ball-shaped buns with light pink rings at the bottom of her twin tails. Her twin tails are held by large star-shaped ties with the buns being held in place by their own large star ties. On top of her head is a blue Saturn planet with a pink flower in the middle, surrounded by a white ring in the middle, her earrings are gold and she wears a pink choker with a gold star attached to it. Her outfit consists of a one-piece dress colored in different variations of pink. Her sleeves are feather-like, with white straps going over her shoulders, and two others on her arms, with the second layer being a light pink color. She wears her Star Color Pendant on her chest, and going down the front of her dress are two gold stars, with a splash of magenta on the side of her dress. On her waist are magenta sakura petals and a bag. Her skirt is mainly light pink with magenta trim and a white frilly layer underneath. On the back is a gold ribbon with a yellow star in the middle. She wears white fluffy bracelets on her wrists. She wears one pink sock her right leg that as a large gold star on the front. Her shoes are pink with a light pink tone at the end, with white fluffy trim and a gold star on the front. In her Twinkle Style, her deep pink hair becomes a little lighter and longer while her pigtails are a little curlier than her original hairstyle. Her stars gain white accents while the other stars on her buns, rings, earrings, and her pouch remain the same. Her attire consists of a very light pink dress with white coloring, the same Star Color Pendant, short white wing sleeves with off-the-shoulder sleeves with pink bands around each sleeve, yellow stars on her chest, deep pink accents on the frilly part of her torso and chest, and pink sakura patterns by her hips. Her skirt is now white with yellow stars and light pink petticoat underneath. Overneath her petticoated skirt is a large piece of deep pink fabric with a yellow star design that has an open split at the front. At her back is a yellow ribbon with a gold star in the middle. Her furry cuffs gain white fabric and her stocking now becomes a little lighter pink. Her star attached to her stocking remains the same. She also wears bright pink shoes with white-pink toe, the same stars on each foot, and white fabric where her ankles are. She also wears a Twinkle Tiara on her head that replaces her blue Saturn planet with pink flower and two yellow stars on each pigtail while her choker is white with a small yellow star in the middle. Personality Hikaru is an imaginative and curious second-year student who loves constellations and space. She can be rather stubborn too, to where she will investigate anything that interests her thoroughly and acts on intuition. She is also ecstatic and has a tendency to drag people into certain activities she deems as intriguing, unaware that her enthusiasm can be disrespectful to other's choice. Hikaru can be supportive and caring for the people she cares for, such as encouraging Lala to admit being Cure Milky as a possible way to help Lala be acknowledged by her family. Although generally a happy-go-lucky girl, Hikaru can get deeply upset at times, namely when she lost the Taurus Princess Pen in the hands of the Notraiders or when she suffered from her first defeat in her solo battle with Garuouga. According to Sorami Ryoutarou, Hikaru used to be selfish because she would go along things as long as she believed it as fun. But now she considers her friends much more than before. Relationships *'Hagoromo Lala' - Hikaru instantly becomes excited over meeting Lala when she first crashes onto Earth and is eager to befriend her. They gradually become close friends even though they once argued with each other in terms of personalities differences in episode 3. *'Fuwa' - Hikaru quickly befriends Fuwa upon meeting her, and even bonds with Fuwa by renaming her and teaching her some words. *'Amamiya Elena' - Hikaru strongly admires Elena for being popular at school because of her having a talent at sports and being responsible, optimistic and caring personality. She tends to respectfully refer Elena with the honorific "san". *'Kaguya Madoka' - Hikaru originally idolizes Madoka who excels in academics and multiple talents, and usually refers Madoka with "san". She, in turn, has an important role for helping Madoka to start stepping out from the pressure of being perfect. *'Yuni' - Hikaru first encounters Yuni who was disguised as Blue Cat, the infamous phantom thief. Although Blue Cat showed unfriendliness towards her, Hikaru had no intention of giving up and continued to reach out to Blue Cat. She soon earns friendship from Yuni, who gradually returns the favor as they begin spending more time together. *'Sorami Ryoutarou' - Hikaru has known Ryoutarou since her childhood and they share their love for astronomy. Etymology - means "star", while has no meaning when it is by itself. - There are two different kanji variations that elude to Hikaru's theme as a Pretty Cure, 光 and 輝. Both readings mean "light" / "brightness" https://www.behindthename.com/name/hikaru which match up with Cure Star's light like theme. Cure Star is a noun that can mean to "a natural luminous body visible in the sky especially at night" https://www.merriam-webster.com/dictionary/star History Meeting Fuwa One night, Hikaru is in her room looking at the stars and drawing them in her notebook. Suddenly, she sees a shooting star and gets a vision of a mouse-like alien. Inspired, Hikaru connects the stars she drew with lines, creating her own constellation depicting the creature. The notebook then floats into the air and glows, and the creature comes out into the real world. She's an energetic animal with the ability to fly, and she only says, "Fuwa~!". Hikaru is shocked at first, but she quickly becomes ecstatic to see a real alien. The mouse then summons a star-shaped portal in Hikaru's room, sucking them both into space. Hikaru is amazed. Plus, she's magically able to breathe since the mouse is in her arms. As Hikaru is floating along, she sees a heart-shaped planet coated in darkness. However, before Hikaru can find out what exactly the planet is, she wakes up the next morning. At first, Hikaru thinks that the encounter with the mouse was a dream. Then, she sees the creature floating around in her room. The mouse flies out of Hikaru's window, and Hikaru immediately goes to chase after her. However, Hikaru is stopped by her stern grandfather, Harukichi, who wants to know why Hikaru isn't politely greeting him and is instead running off who knows where. To his dismay, Hikaru's mother and grandmother, Terumi and Youko respectively, are perfectly fine with Hikaru wanting to go outside, as they understand the energy that comes from having a wonderful dream. Youko even packs a lunchbox for Hikaru. Hikaru sets off on her bike and stops by a planetarium owned by an elderly friend of hers, Sorami Ryoutarou. He was the one who gave her the notebook she was drawing in last night. She asks if the notebook is magic, and he says that it's just an ordinary notebook she got so she could draw out her huge imagination. Hikaru then leaves to continue pursuing her mouse friend and bids farewell to Ryoutarou. Before long, Hikaru runs out of energy due to not eating breakfast and she has to take a break. She pulls a donut out of her lunchbox. The mouse then flies toward her, attracted by the donut. Hikaru teaches the creature some words, such as "Hikaru" and "donut", which the mouse echoes. Hikaru then feeds her the donut. She notes that the mouse is fluffy ("fuwafuwa") and decides to name her Fuwa. Fuwa is delighted by her new name. Meeting Lala and Prunce When Fuwa woke up and sensed that an alien spaceship is being chased by other, malevolent, ships. To rescue them, Fuwa opens another portal, enabling the spaceship to land on Earth. Out of the spaceship come a humanoid alien suffering from motion sickness and a smaller, tentacled alien who speaks Japanese. At first, the two aliens are horrified to find that they've been discovered by a human, but they're calmed down a bit when it turns out that Hikaru is amazed by their presence rather than afraid. Hikaru tries to communicate with the aliens, but she finds that the humanoid alien speaks another language. Nonetheless, Hikaru is able to communicate her name to the alien, and she replies with her name, Lala. The other alien introduces himself as Prunce and says that he and Lala have been looking for a mouse-like creature. Hikaru shows him Fuwa and asks if she's the one they're looking for. Prunce is angered to find that Hikaru named her despite her already having a name: Spegasus Pulalan Mofpit Prinsewink. Hikaru says that Fuwa's real name is too long, and Fuwa is happy to be referred to as Fuwa. Prunce gives in. Transforming into Cure Star When the ships which chased Lala and Prunce appeared and Kappard came out asking for Fuwa, the two aliens got scared, grabbed Fuwa and ran back to the ship. Hikaru decided to board the ship as well, where the two aliens finally noticed her when they were up in space. Fuwa flies over to Hikaru, in which Prunce tells Hikaru to look out the window, to which fascinates Hikaru. However, the Notraiders catch up with the ship. They blow a hole in the ship's window, causing the air to be sucked out into the vacuum of space. When Fuwa is sucked out, Hikaru jumps after her despite a warning from Prunce. Prunce then inflates himself to plug the hole in the window, keeping some of the air from leaving. Just like in her dream, Hikaru can breathe in space when she holds Fuwa. Kappard tells Hikaru to give Fuwa up because he needs her power. Hikaru protests that Fuwa is not an item and that she will protect her. This determination causes a Star Color Pen and a Star Color Pendant to appear in front of Hikaru. She inserts the pen into the pendant and finds herself transforming in an involuntary song and dance. At the end, Hikaru has transformed into a legendary Pretty Cure warrior, Cure Star. Star is shocked at first, but she quickly gets her bearings together. As this happens, numerous suited Nottoraider minions, called Nottorei, charge her. Star finds that she's summon star-shaped platforms to jump from, allowing her to move in the zero-gravity environment of space. Helping matters is that Star doesn't need Fuwa to survive in space now that she's in Pretty Cure form. She is easily able to combat the Nottorei by powering up her punches with smaller versions of the star-shaped platforms. Kappard goes against her using his sword and is a bit tougher to defeat. However, Star is able to perform a powerful attack called Star Punch. Kappard is overwhelmed by this attack, so he teleports away before it defeats him. Arguing with Lala When Hikaru's Star Color Pendant began to light up, Lala and Prunce pull an all-nighter analyzing it to find out the cause of that signal was. Prunce deduces that it has to do with finding out where the Star Princesses are, so an excited Hikaru decides to go ahead and begin looking. Lala, however, still wants to wait until the analysis is completed until they could start anything, hence why she is upset that Hikaru ran off, but she and the mascots give chase anyway. After she finds Hikaru, Lala tells her to wait until the data analysis is completed, which could take weeks or even a month, despite the fact that her AI suggested the pendant acts as a radar. However, Hikaru is unfazed and as she turns around, the pendant sends off another signal, encouraging her to continue with the search for the Star Princesses even more, but Lala still objects, causing the two to get into a fierce argument over which method is faster. Hikaru still doesn't listen and goes look again anyway, with Lala begrudgingly following suit. Hikaru heads into town to buy some Star Donuts, which angers Lala again not only because of Hikaru's carelessness but also because she wasted time by buying the donuts. Hikaru further annoys Lala with the story she learned from the vendor about a giant firefly, which eventually leads the two to have another spat over different subjects such as the relevance of Hikaru's story and being quiet around humans. Just then, Elena, a popular student from Hikaru's school, notices their squabbling and asks them what they were fighting about. After Hikaru nearly gives away their mission, Elena advises the two to listen to what the other has to say, using the same advice she would give to her siblings whenever they argued. After Elena leaves, the group goes to search for the giant firefly because Hikaru thinks that it would lead them to a clue about the Star Princesses, but Lala says that Hikaru is just doing this for fun. Hikaru retorts that she isn't and that she never asked Lala to come with her, and the two start to argue again. Lala tells Hikaru that she doesn't understand why humans think that way, and that offends Hikaru. She starts to shout out to Lala that she hates her when Fuwa cries out to them. They turn and see the fairy holding the flower Elena gave them and crying, urging them to stop fighting. With that, the two decide to take Elena's advice about listening to each other. Hikaru explains that when she turned around, she heard a noise coming from her pendant, so she went to the Star Donut vendor to see is she could get any answers because of the rumors there, and that was where she learned about the giant firefly that was found near a lake during the day. Lala then explained that the AI told her that the Star Princesses' power will more than likely manifest itself as a pen. Prunce then put their two theories together, suggesting that the pen would shine like a firefly. Finding her first Princess Star Color Pen After putting the two theories together, Lala asks the AI about how to use the Star Color Pendant's radar function, and the AI says to hold it horizontally like a compass. Hikaru does so and the pendant rotates, glowing pink and stopping on the Taurus symbol. When the two go looking for it, they then discover a glowing pen lying on the ground and are excited to finally find the power of the Star Princesses. Just as Hikaru is about to pick up the pen, a Nottorei suddenly appears and swipes it up first, leading the girls to give chase to the henchman. They are soon led to a Notraider named Tenjo, who takes the pen from the Nottorei after that. Hikaru and Lala then transform into Cure Star and Cure Milky respectively to take the pen back. The two Cures struggled at first because of Tenjo's use of formations for her fleet of Nottorei, thus making it difficult to target her. Star attempts to try and attack Tenjo herself, but is easily deflected by the Nottorei. It was then that Star asks Milky what to do, as she is better in analyzing things. After some thought, Milky comes up with a plan that involved the two of them jumping into the sky together. Milky would shield herself from the Nottorei's attack while Star formed a star-shaped platform to launch her and Milky to Tenjo. When more Nottorei try to shield Tenjo, Milky uses Milky Shock to blow them away, leaving Tenjo defenseless and allowing Milky to retrieve the pen back. She then gives the pen to Star, which reveals itself to be the Taurus Princess Star Color Pen when the light around it dissipated. The pen then tells Star to use the power of the constellations, and she inserts it into her Star Color Pendant. This allows her to use Taurus Star Punch, which is powerful enough to cause Tenjo to retreat. After the battle was over, the pen tells Hikaru to grant Fuwa power. She follows the other instructions given by the pen, drawing a constellation on the star, which in turn transforms Fuwa into a tiny cow. The group is then teleport to the Star Palace, with Fuwa freeing the first Star Princess, the Taurus Star Princess, and returning her to her throne. She thanks the Cures for rescuing her, but tells them it is important to revive the other 11 princesses soon before the shine of the stars goes completely out. She also tells them it is important to locate the other 11 pens to restore all the power the princesses exhausted during their last battle and to trust in Fuwa's powers before she sends them back to Earth. Hikaru apologizes to Lala for her bad behavior, and Lala apologizes back. The two then agree to call each other by their first names only with no honorifics, solidifying their friendship. Hikaru, Lala, Prunce, and Fuwa celebrate their victory by eating donuts together. Prunce muses that the Pretty Cures are much stronger when they work together, and that with more Pretty Cures, they’d be even more powerful. Losing the Taurus Pen and regaining it Sometime later, Hikaru travels to Planet Coumarin with Lala, Madoka and Elena, trying to search for the Aries Pen. During their search, Aiwarn, who is accompanied by Bakenyan, Kappard and Tenjo, appears to interrupt them. Since they are being powered up by Darknest, Hikaru and her friends struggle to retaliate even when transformed. Not only is she unable to stop Aiwarn from corrupting the Aries Pen, but the Taurus Pen is taken off her by Kappard. She and her friends have no other choice but to return to Earth after their huge defeat, leaving her distraught by what just happened. After everyone lands back on Earth soon after, the group plan their escape when Prunce suggests they are more than likely seen. Hikaru does not move at first because of all the guilt she feels after the previous battle, but Madoka pulls her away in time. They all soon take cover in Ryoutarou's observatory, where Madoka's father Fuyuki arrives to question him about any mysterious activity, but Ryoutarou surprisingly tells him he had not seen anything. A still distraught Hikaru then heads to the planetarium alone, but Ryoutarou soon follows her. She then explains to him everything that had happened, with Ryoutarou then suggesting that Hikaru is perhaps lead into space to observe the Southern Cross constellation, as according to him, it inspires imagination, like Hikaru does. Just then, a giant Nottoriga with the combined powers of Kappard, Tenjo, and Aiwarn appears and starts to attack, so the Cures transform to fight it. The monster easily defeats the Cures, resisting to even their upgraded attacks, and to make matters worse, Star gets badly beaten by it to the point where she is sent to a mysterious space-like field. There, the three Notraiders attempt to dishearten her by telling her she has no imagination after all, and it appears to have worked until her three teammates snap her out of depression by declaring how Star's imagination has helped them all for the better. This renews her confidence, as she rejoins her teammates to defending against the Nottoriga. Star declares that she will not allow them to threaten any part of the universe, which in turn grants the Cures a new power: a weapon called the Twinkle Stick, and a new attack, Southern Cross Shot, which purifies the Nottoriga. Soon after, Star recovers the Taurus Princess Star Color Pen, but before she can get the Aries Pen, Bakenyan prevents her from doing so. Encounters with Yuni In episode 15, Hikaru and the others travel to the planet Zeni where a new Princess Star Color Pen was located. On the way there, they all overhear the singing of Mao. Hikaru asks who she is and Lala explained to her that Mao is an extremely popular space idol. They all soon learn that the pen is being auctioned off, and when they all arrive at the hall, Hikaru and Fuwa attempt to get in but are blocked from the entrance. One of the guards explains that security was tight because Blue Cat, an infamous space thief, was rumored to be running around. Just then, a train pulls up revealing Mao, who is sitting on Doramusu's tail. After some convincing from Mao, the girls are allowed into the hall. The auction begins later that night, and as it went on, they all learn a little bit about Planet Rainbow, which was destroyed and had its people turned to stone, resulting in its treasures being stole and sold across the universe. When it came time to auction off the Princess Star Color Pen, Hikaru attempts to get it by offering 500 yen, but is quickly outbid by others. They eventually get it when the group, led by Madoka, is able to convince the bidders that Star Donuts were a valuable dessert. However, the pen ends up getting stolen by Blue Cat before they even have a chance to retrieve it. They then all head to the rooftop and encounter Mao, who reveals that she stole the pen, subsequently revealing her identity as Blue Cat. She later admits that she invited them all because she has known their idenities as Pretty Cures, which shocks the team. They eventually get the pen back after Blue Cat gives it to Selene to help defeat the Nottoriga, and she lets them keep it before leaving. As they all head back home, Hikaru wonders how Blue Cat knew they were Cures. Hikaru once again meets Blue Cat in episode 17, inside Doramusu’s mansion. She notices that Blue Cat has a strong interest in Planet Rainbow's treasures. Later in episode 19, she and the rest of the Cures arrive at the deserted Planet Rainbow and discovers that Bakenyan and Blue Cat are the same person. In the end however, all of her and her teammates' Princess Star Color Pens and Fuwa are stolen by Blue Cat. Therefore in episode 20, she and the rest follow Blue Cat to retrieve Fuwa and the pens. Blue Cat does not make it an easy task, even taking on Cure Star's form believing she could reach the Star Princesses that way. After Star tries to reason with Blue Cat, they all soon find out Blue Cat's real name is Yuni and she is the only survivor of her species. When Aiwarn attacks and all hopes seem lost, Star encourages Yuni and indirectly helps her to obtain the power to become Cure Cosmo and joining the team as a result. Battle against Garuouga In episode 31, Hikaru is still being pleaded by Toppa to form an alliance with the Starry Sky Association, when Garuouga, whom Darknest assigned to take their Princess Color Pens and Fuwa, descends from a wormhole. Hikaru transforms into Cure Star to battle against him on the moon. But even after becoming Star, she is still too weak and inexperienced compared to Garuouga and is easily defeated. Also, Garuouga is able to retrieve the Pisces Princess Star Color Pen before she had a chance to get it herself. Just as everything seems lost, her teammates arrive to assist her. However, they too struggle against Garuouga, with even Southern Cross Shot and Rainbow Splash not affecting him at all, but Star soon gathers the determination to defend Fuwa and her friends. Eventually, as the girls are united with one another and Garuouga is too proud of his physical strength, Garuouga's bracelet is damaged, causing him to lose his ability to breathe in space, and Star also is able to take the pen back. Running for the student council president In episode 35, Hikaru learns that Madoka has decided to resign from being council president, and is surprised that Madoka and the others recommend her to run for the position, which she soon accepts due to her admiration for Madoka, even if this means having to reluctantly compete against Himenojou Sakurako. When running for her position, however, she gets obsessed about becoming as flawless as Madoka, and this makes her being out of place, which concerns Madoka. Even her grandmother notices her unnatural behavior and advises her to be her natural self, rather than forcing herself to become a person from an unrealistic expectation. Later, Hikaru and Lala come across a notepad that Sakurako had dropped, coincidentally finding out that Sakurako has been diligently planning to improve the school. But Sakurako does not appreciate this. When Sakurako has her imagination snatched away by Kappard, Star vows to rescue her and unlocks a new power which is identified as early fragments of Twinkle Imagination. After the election resumes, Hikaru actively gives up her position and voluntarily gives a speech to support Sakurako. Cure Star "The twinkling star that shines throughout the universe! Cure Star!" 宇宙に輝くキラキラ星！キュアスター！ Sora ni Kagayaku Kirakira Boshi! Kyua Sutā! is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Hikaru. In order to transform, she needs the Star Color Pendant and her Star Color Pen. During the battles, Star tends to use star platforms to propel herself forward. She can also summon star shields to protect herself against attacks or when she's punching the enemy. Transformation *'Color Charge!:' Hikaru's pendant's top pops off, allowing Hikaru to insert her Star Color Pen. She shouts the phrase and draws a star in front of her to start the transformation. Pressing her pen against the pendant, Hikaru begins to sing and dance, drawing a circle around her as she goes to create her cuffs. She once again presses her pen to her pendant to draw a wave pattern which she skips in between to create her shoes. She then starts hopping from star to star, twirling the extra red wave to create her dress. She then proceeds to create her choker, earrings and have her hair grow longer and change its style. One last time, she presses her pen to her pendant to have it fuse with her dress before twirling the pen in the air and having it fly into its pouch. She stops singing and continues to introduce herself before striking a pose. Attacks * : Cure Star's first attack, which she uses by punching a star towards her enemy. It requires the Star Color Pendant. ** : An upgraded version of the attack, which she uses by punching a powered-up pink star towards her enemy. It requires the Star Color Pendant and the Taurus Star Princess Color Pen. ** : Another upgraded version of the attack, which she uses by punching a powered-up red ball of energy towards her enemy. It requires the Star Color Pendant and the Aries Star Princess Color Pen. ** : Another upgraded version of the attack, which she uses by punching a powered-up light pink star of energy towards her enemy. It requires the Star Color Pendant and the Pisces Star Princess Color Pen. * : An attack Star performs alongside Cure Milky, Cure Soleil and Cure Selene. To perform it, she needs the Twinkle Stick. * : An attack Star performs alongside Cure Milky, Cure Soleil, Cure Selene and Cure Cosmo. To perform it, she needs Unicorn Fuwa and her Twinkle Style. Songs Hikaru's voice actor, Naruse Eimi has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Kohara Konomi, who voices Hagoromo Lala, Yasuno Kiyono, who voices Amamiya Elena, Komatsu Mikako, who voices Kaguya Madoka, and Uesaka Sumire, who voices Yuni. *'Imagination☆Halation☆彡' Duets *'Color Charge!' (Along with Kohara Konomi, Yasuno Kiyono, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) *'The Shooting Star Song' (Along with Kohara Konomi) *'Sparkle☆彡Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure (5 PRECURE Ver.)' (Along with Kohara Konomi, Yasuno Kiyono, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) *'Twinkle Stars' (Along with Kohara Konomi, Yasuno Kiyono, Komatsu Mikako and Uesaka Sumire) Trivia *Hikaru's birthday is on April 12th, making her star sign Aries. *She appears to love eating shaved ice, as seen in episode 24. *Episode 25 reveals that she is skillful at scooping goldfish. Gallery :Main Page: Hoshina Hikaru/Image Gallery References Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure characters Category:Cures Category:Main characters